


tea

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [8]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Can't tag-, Fluff, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, Other, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29297598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chihiro makes himself some tea.
Relationships: None
Series: Fujisaki February [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	tea

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really a big tea drinker because I'm pretty scared of the screeching noise - (And I'm impatient) 
> 
> I'd rather take a cup of coffee that won't take 69 years of my life thank you very much
> 
> Content Warnings: None (Let me know if there's any)
> 
> Enjoy -

Chihiro grabbed his pale green tea kettle out of his white cabinets and sighed. 

He needed to stay up to finish his program, but both coffee and energy drinks were unavailable since Taka took them all. So his only option was tea. 

He switched the sink on and let the cold water from his faucet drip into the kettle.

The caramel haired male walked over to the stove and turned it on. The blue flames oddly enough calmed him down. He carefully placed the kettle on so he wouldn’t get burned.

While the water was boiling, Chihiro began to look for a cup. 

He eventually found a cute cat cup with pink, yellow, and blue polka dots all over the white cup. 

Chihiro walked around his kitchen for a while waiting for the water to finish.

After a couple of minutes a horrible screeching came from the kettle. 

The male tensed up for a couple of moments before calming down. 

He turned off the burner and grabbed the kettle. 

Chihiro moved over to the cup and let the hot water fill up the cup’s pink inside. 

Now all he had to do was put in the tea bag. 

He forgot to get the tea out. 

Crap. 

He quickly opened up the cabinets and got the box of tea out. 

After flipping through the bags he eventually found a caffeinated green tea. 

He opened it up and carefully placed it inside the cup. 

Then he waited.

And waited.

And waited. 

And it was finally done. 

He took a sip and decided that it was good enough to take him through the night. 

**Author's Note:**

> As usual - 
> 
> Kudos, Comments, and Bookmarks are extremely appreciated <3
> 
> Remember to take care of yourself. 
> 
> Question - Coffee or Tea (If you don't like either what do you drink instead)
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
